


Lose control

by SheyShocked



Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Carl Manfred & Markus Parent-Child Relationship, Carl Manfred's new caretaker's name is Redon, Established Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, Good Parent Carl Manfred, Handcuffs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Morning After, Praise Kink, Somewhat sexually inexperienced Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Switch Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Switch Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheyShocked/pseuds/SheyShocked
Summary: Simon and Markus enjoy some quality time spent together, but Markus has something on his mind.
Relationships: Carl Manfred & Markus, Carl Manfred & Simon, Hank Anderson/Connor (mentioned), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed (mentioned)
Series: Markus Manfred’s happy family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Lose control

Simon looks delicious like this. He always does. All spread out on their shared bed like some deity ready to be worshipped, his plain grey t-shirt rolled up a little to show off his lean stomach and hips. It used to be one of Markus’ t-shirts, but the blond android practically claimed it as his own, the RK200 noted with a sense of pride. Mine. He’s mine.

Sometimes, it scared him how possessive he could get around his boyfriend. But not right now. Now, the thought that he was the only one allowed to do this made him growl and press small hungry kisses all over Simon’s revealed midriff, much to the other android’s delight. He rewarded him by arching up a little and giggling between moans. The best music to his ears.

Markus grew to love these small stolen moments after long days at work. And it didn’t matter if he let Simon take a lead or was in charge himself (it took some practice, but he eventually got the hang of it). Mutual satisfaction guaranteed. However, he had something a little bit different on his mind than their usual fun today. If he only knew how to bring up the topic.

It was ridiculous. They were together for quite some time now, even lived under the same roof, but he still got ashamed when it came to expressing what he wanted under the bedsheets. They have never really discussed what they _enjoyed_ , mostly because Markus himself didn’t know it either (he was still learning, after all) and Simon always brushed it off with something unspecified like: “Whatever you are comfortable with, Markus.” The man could be so frustrating with his indecisiveness from time to time!

Markus tried to recall how he rehearsed the speech in front of a mirror earlier that day (had to stop on multiple occasions after hearing Redon, his father’s new caretaker, pass by his room – he would never live down the embarrassment). However, the golden-haired android currently writhing underneath him certainly had a knack for distracting him. He forgot every single word.

“I can see the wheels spinning inside your head, Markus,” Simon chuckled, his hand tenderly caressing his freckled cheek as he sat up, making him regain some of his lost focus. Some. “What’s up? We don’t have to do it tonight if you don’t feel like it.”

That sure did make him snap out of his anxious haze.

“No! No, I wish to continue, but…” he stuttered, face flushing with humiliation. He didn’t mean to sound so needy, not that Simon seemed to mind. He waited ever so patiently, never pushing, his expression open, supportive no matter what. As always. Oh, how much Markus loved that man! “I’d like to try something new. If you’d have nothing against it.”

Simon was pretty calm about it. Maybe even a little amused. He never gave Markus a single reason to doubt him (the leader of the revolution was often more concerned about the blind devotion that the blond android was proving to him). It was just the RK200 general inexperience in these matters that was making him overthink. He deviated shortly before finding Jericho, so he didn’t have time to fully explore feelings and stuff around having a relationship with someone. Not like Simon did.

“Oh? Well, I guess that depends on what exactly do you mean, honey bee,” the blond android purred as something a little bit mischievous crept into his ocean blue eyes. Strange. His boyfriend has never seen that look before. He was _teasing_ him. And for some reason, it felt… exciting. Gentle and yet playful. Simon didn’t show that side of himself often.

It was hard (pun not intended) to explain himself under these circumstances, but Markus tried anyway – only to find out that words, the little traitors, were failing him all over again. After a few pathetic attempts, he sighed out in frustration. This is going nowhere.

Seeing him struggle so much spurred Simon to lean forward and murmur gentle nothings into his ear. “Sweetie,” and “Look how much of a good boy you are for me, honey,” along with “So proud of you, Markus.” Sly little thing. He knew exactly what those words did to him! There was suddenly a chill running down his spine and the pressure in his groin grew nearly maddening. But it sort of… helped? It was difficult to explain, but not thinking straight (heh…) made it much easier to simply go with it, and instead of voicing his desire show him.

He reached down to the ground where he hastily shed his pants, fishing inside the pockets until his fingers closed around something cold and solid. Oh. There it is. He picked it up and with a little bit of hesitation (his face would be hot enough to combust had the blood not been occupied _elsewhere_ ) put it down onto the bed covers between them.

It was handcuffs. Nothing too extravagant, but clearly not made to restrain suspects. The material also looked flimsy enough for an android to break out of them without too much effort. A mere symbol of control.

Markus tried his best to avoid eye contact, green and blue eyes pinned to the bedsheets, as he waited for his lover’s reaction. He braced himself for everything, but Simon still found a way to catch him off guard. He honest to rA9 chuckled.

“You spend too much time with Nines and that detective of his,” he gave him a kittenish peck on the lips to lure him out to open his eyes again. And it worked, Markus deepened the kiss with a laugh, more at ease than before.

“Well, these are not from them, actually.”

“Oh?” Simon whispered, moving slowly down until he was close to Markus’ freckled nape, distracting him by gently sucking and nibbling on it, remembering all the time to make the little breathy sounds in-between that got his lover going. Oh, this is so good, his lips are soft, focus, Markus, damn it! “And who then?”

“They are – ah – from Connor.”

Simon stopped to Markus’ lament, looking up in disbelief. “You are joking, right? Connor? Like _our_ Connor? The goofy former deviant hunter who constantly jumps over the fences just to pet dogs?” The nod he received baffled him. “That’s… not what I’ve expected.”

“Yeah, me neither. But it’s true, I swear to rA9! He asked me how was our love life going, you know how nosy he can get sometimes. I thought he was just fishing up for tips on how to woo Lieutenant Anderson. Well, it seems like they are already past that stage.”

Simon all of the sudden burst out laughing and rested his forehead onto Markus’ shoulder for a few seconds to collect himself. “Kids grow up so fast these days, don’t they?”

“That’s not funny,” Markus huffed out.

“Aww, don’t be offended, honey. I was just joking around. I think it’s a very nice idea, to spice things up from time to time.”

“So… is that a yes?” Hopeful sparks lit up Markus’ eyes.

“I think a better question is: Do you want to use them on me, or… the other way around?”

Well, that was tricky. Markus imagined himself completely at Simon’s mercy, lying vulnerable on the bed as the blond android took his pleasure from him while making him cry out in ecstasy at the same time. Hm, tempting. But the thought of Simon tied down, for once forced to just enjoy the moment and give nothing in return, to show him how much he loves and adores him – delightful.

“Both! Both would be great,” Markus coughed, a little embarrassed of how quickly he blurted that out, but it did not escape his attention how Simon’s eyes darkened at the words. “But maybe you should go first. To see how it turns out. And I’ve read that we need to have a safe word for this kind of stuff.” Simon’s raised eyebrow gave him a pause. “Just to be sure. How about –”

“CyberLife?”

“CyberLife.” It was adorable, how much they knew each other. Markus would lie if he said that it didn’t make him swoon.

“Okay, so… whenever you are ready,” Simon smiled, offering his hands to have them cuffed without thinking twice, making shivers run down Markus’ spine in a pleasant rush at such a display of trust. Oh, this was going to be marvelous…

***

Simon had to leave early in the morning. Not that he wanted to, still a little blissed out after the night, but he promised Josh to help him out back at the New Jericho, so it would be rude to call it off last minute. Markus would follow him soon, he just needed to take care of Carl first. He didn’t require it anymore, sometimes even made a fuss about him having more important things to do than to take care of an old man now that it was Redon’s job, but Markus felt better knowing his father was alright.

He prepared a breakfast as usual before going upstairs to wake Carl up. Forcing him to behave like a grown-up adult and take his medicine was still a struggle (some things never change, Markus grinned), but today he managed it in record time. Soon they were sitting by the dining table, Carl munching his eggs and bacon as Markus was stuffing his face with thirium pancakes, CyberLife’s latest (and probably the best) invention.

“Had a good night yesterday?” Carl suddenly asked, looking like a cat who got the cream.

“I… yeah, of course. It was nice.”

“Figured as much. Judging from the screams coming from your room.”

Markus dropped the fork. “Oh! Carl, I can explain…!”

Carl stopped him with a raised hand and an amused smirk. “Now, now. I would be the last person to criticize you for having a little bit of fun. You thought I didn’t know you don’t just hold hands with Simon all the time?”

Seeing how stressed out Markus was just from the question, he chose kinder, less teasing approach. “It’s fine to enjoy the life you’ve been given. Just please, next time, try to tone it down a little, okay? I have my earplugs, but they can only do so much. And poor Redon! The guy got pretty confused. At some point, he wanted to call the police, thinking Simon was torturing you. Don’t make me try to explain birds and bees to any other clueless android ever again, Markus.”

“Understood,” the RK200 nodded like a rascal caught stealing from neighbor’s apple tree, ears flushing with color. “We’ll try to be more considerate next time. Sorry.”

“None taken, boy. I’m glad you found someone who treats you right. And that you treat him right. Simon is a lovely man. Both of you deserve to be happy.”

Markus’ lips curled up in a small, cheerful smile. “Yeah. Thanks, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> _...Aaaand there goes my reputation of a nun :D Well, not really, since it’s nothing overly explicit, but nevermind. I needed to rest for a while and then this happened (instead of the next chapter for the Soulmate AU I was trying to write... my inspiration works in curious ways). It’s the first time I wrote something like this, so feedback is very much appreciated. Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
